To Follow a Legend
by ngtwing
Summary: Dick has a decision to make that he is unsure of.


To Follow a Legend  
  
"Come in"  
  
I walked into his study dreading this conversation. He was standing in front of his parents portrait. Truth to tell he had an expression on his face that was hard to read. He was so Batman like and yet at the same time so Bruce like. I don't mean the flop that the people outside the manor saw. I meant Bruce. The man that took me fishing and taught me how to drive. I meant my father. I thought I knew where the conversation was going to go and for the most part I was right but it started off real simple like.  
  
"Hey, Bruce, how are things going here?"  
  
"Fine, Dick, thanks. Have a seat with me over here", and he steered us towards the couch and chairs on the other side of the room. He took the a chair while I sat on the edge of the sofa.  
  
"So, Bruce, how's Selina doing these days?"  
  
"I believe she would prefer climbing skyscrapers over to carrying a child but she is getting by"  
  
"Good ole Catwoman, always up for a new adventure, huh?  
  
This brought a slight smile to his face, "Yes, she is. Which actually brings us to my point for you being here"  
  
And now it was time for him to tell me he was retiring. I guess I always knew he would one day. Actually I figured he would have taken a bullet and gone done for the count. He was larger than life to me. I probably even defended him when he didn't deserve it. Even when we didn't talk for a couple of years because he fired me as Robin, I still defended him to everybody. I guess it is like he told me, that's the way it is between fathers and sons. I could hate him all I wanted and vice versa but the world be damned if they said anything about either one of us. I defended him to the Titans after his protocols came to life. He suggested to the JLA that I be invited to join even though he told them I would turn them down. He's my Dad, I mean what was I supposed to do? And now he was ready to tell me he was leaving the game.  
  
"Are you sure you are ready to stop, Bruce? I mean your whole life has been about your crusade. I just can't see there not being a need for you. I have to admit a lot of it is selfish. I don't need you out there but I want you out there. I spent all my youth following your orders and then rebelling against them. I wanted to separate myself from you and yet I created Nightwing who is a very close impersonation of Batman. I couldn't escape what I had been trained to do. I never told you this but I realized a while ago that everything you did for my training was to keep me alive. I used and use very bad jokes but I still to this day live according to your rules. They keep me alive and sane and without you I would be nothing out there. No, I don't need you but I sure as hell want you out there"  
  
Smiling, "Thank you, Dick, I feel the same way about you. While training you I realized the potential you had to not only be as good as me but be better than me. My goal was to not only train you but to keep you alive. I just didn't know how to say or show you how I felt. When I fired you it killed me. It wasn't because you were shot. Lord knows that wasn't the first injury or even the last. I wanted you to quit so I didn't have to worry about you anymore. A lot of good that did me. You go and create a new identity for yourself. There was nothing I could do about you growing up. I remember you picked the name Robin because your mother called you her little robin bird. I understood what she meant. I was losing my boy and there was nothing I could do about it. You not only continued but you became better than me. I have never been good with this type emotion or for that matter any emotion. I adopted you not to tell you that you are my son because you have been in every sense of the word but to tell everyone else you were my son and to let them know I am proud of you"  
  
A moment passes between us until I smiled at him, "So tell me, did Selina or Alfred write that for you?"  
  
Smiling back at me, "It was a team effort", and we shared some nice laughter between us. We even started swapping stories of past adventures both in costume and out. We were actually talking like father and son. I looked at the clock and realized a couple of hours passed. In fact night would be falling soon and I needed to get back to Bludhaven. Bruce saw me looking and smiled a little smile. I guess the time had come for him to tell me Tim was taking over the suit. He was the perfect candidate for the job. He was 24 now and had been working at Wayne Enterprises for a couple of years now. Bruce was already allowing him to live in the penthouse which had access to the secondary Batcave beneath it. He still left out as Robin in the evening but had become a lot more independent since leaving the nest so to speak. But if anyone could replace Bruce it would be him.  
  
"I guess you want to hear my plans now, huh?"  
  
"Um, it would be nice. I have to get back to the haven soon. Nightfall and all"  
  
"Of course you do. I guess you can tell I am not getting any younger"  
  
"You aren't ancient, Bruce, you are only 45 you know"  
  
"Yes, and I have been doing this since I was 21. That is in costume at least. I can't do it anymore. To many times it has been to close. Bane breaking my back should have been the first warning sign. Appointing Azreal as my successor should have been the second"  
  
"Maybe, but you came back stronger than ever. You were the Batman I grew up with. A little more intense but still my Batman"  
  
"True but I still made a lot of bad calls. The protocols though necessary should have been handled differently. My 'fugitive' time should have been handled differently. Jim's shooting should have been handled differently"  
  
"Well, you had a good team backing you"  
  
"Yes but I had an incredible leader to lead them. I had someone in my corner whether I wanted him there or not. I had you"  
  
Suddenly, my stomach sank as I realized what he was doing, "Bruce.."  
  
"No, please, let me finish. You have always been my saving grace, Dick. Alfred has been my father. Selina, after we finally admitted our feelings to each other, has become that person to share my life with. The child we are going to share together is a child of hope. The hope is in the fact that a new life can be created from a life that was destroyed. When my parents died, Alfred took care of me and let me have my wishes. He also disciplined me and did to me what needed to be done. Selina has shown me the life that is possible. Our child will have the life I wanted and couldn't have. I know at any time or any place she or I could be gunned downed in a heartbeat and they be left alone. Unlike me I don't have to worry about them being alone though"  
  
"Bruce, you don't have to do this"  
  
"Yes I do now shut up and listen. Selina and Alfred took a lot of time to help put this in words I might speak and this is still the hardest thing I have ever done"  
  
Smiling back at him, "Yes sir"  
  
However, he gave no smile, "Thank you. Selina and Alfred are there for me but you are not just there for me. You are my savior. I would have gone to deep in myself if you hadn't of come in my life. You were the one who helped bring back my sanity after Jason died and helped bring Tim into our lives. You were the one who stood up for me after the protocols. You were the one determined to prove my innocence after Vesper's murder. You were the one who brought life into this house by swinging on the chandeliers and hanging upside down in the kitchen just to see how much Alfred would let you get away with. Do you want to know why I gave the mantle to Jean Paul? It had some to do with the fact that you had your own life but it had more to do with the fact that I was still protecting you. If you didn't become the Bat you might not ever want to be"  
  
"But I did for a bit"  
  
"Yes but this is different now. I found out from Clark how you dreamed of becoming Batman"  
  
"He told you"  
  
"Yeah, he told me. I never knew"  
  
"Bruce, how could you really not know?"  
  
"I probably should have. I.. I just did not want the idea of you doing this the rest of you life. Like I said, it's the only reason I really fired you. You have led the Titans from the time you were 12. You led the Outsiders incredibly well. In fact if not for Barbara getting pregnant, you would have still led them. I don't expect you to say yes but I do have to ask if you will not only take my place in Gotham but also take my place at the JLA as Batman. Whether you do or not is your decision but I do want you to realize one thing"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You are my first and best choice. I hope you choose to accept it. I have talked with Tim and told him my plans. If you do not want or feel you can, he will take it over. I had to ask him to know what to do for the next JLA meeting in 2 weeks. When I go I will be announcing my retirement and announcing my successor one way or the other. I know this is short notice but I want to be with Selina for as long as possible during this pregnancy. I want to be as normal as possible for the next few months to where she isn't going to worry. I don't expect your answer tonight. Just, please let me know as soon as possible"  
  
Still in shock, "Ummm, yeah, Bruce, as soon as possible. I.. I have to go now. I'll get back to you", and without waiting for a good bye I left. I was not prepared for this. Part of me knew I should call Babs first but Tim was fresh on my mind. That and I don't know what to tell Babs. So, I dialed Tim's number.  
  
I didn't bother to block my ID number so his response upon answering was a chuckle then responding, "Gotcha".  
  
"OK, you got me. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?"  
  
Laughing, "Easy, Bro, easy. You knew I wouldn't say anything. This was to important to Bruce. He told me in his extra, heavy, Batman voice. The only time he does that is when he is feeling extra emotional, you know that. I'm still Robin because I choose to be. You had no choice or you would still be Robin"  
  
"OK, fine, I understand that. Why not you then? I know you will accept if I don't but why not you first? I have my own identity separate from Bruce. Why would he even ask me if I would or not?"  
  
"Cmon, Dick, Bruce has known for a while yet that you are a separate individual. He not only has said that but I believe he has proven that. He didn't fire you because you sucked at this, he fired you cause he loves you. I'm sure you and he have already discussed that so I'm not gonna re hash it. He wants you because you are his first. He wants you because you don't see his faults and I do. He feels like that is all he has to give you. Money will not get it for you. Chairman of Wayne Enterprises will not get it for you. All his life to you, he has been Batman and its all he feels he can give to his first born son. You are his son. I still had a Dad for the longest time but you were his son from age ten on, Dick, and its the only thing he knows to give you is his legacy"  
  
"OK, I can see that better than what he said I guess. He had a good speech explaining it to me but didn't quite cut the mustard on it"  
  
"Alfred or Selina?"  
  
"Both", and after the laughing went down, "Why did you accept if I choose to let it go?"  
  
"Bottom line?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Gotham needs a Batman. When I said you can't see his faults, I'm being deadly serious with that. He's gone to wearing an extra kevlar to protect him. Hell, Dick, he even asked Superman to come and follow him one night when he knew it was going to be rough. Alfred and Selina couldn't talk him into retiring because of how close to him they were. It was up to me and Clark. I said yes because if you don't someone has to"  
  
"So, you are wanting me to do it so you can play Bats, huh?"  
  
"No. I'm your successor, You are Bruce's"  
  
We said our good byes and hung up. I didn't have time to think about anything else because another call was coming through. It was my lovely wife who was more than likely ready to chew me out.  
  
"I ought to chew you out you know", was how she answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, Honey, did I forget to call you?"  
  
Laughing in response, "Yes, short pants, you did. I figured you would call Tim first anyway. You had to be wondering why he said yes"  
  
"Well, to say I am shocked it would be false. I should have known you knew. The all seeing Oracle and all that"  
  
"And don't forget that, short pants"  
  
"Never. How is our little Robin doing?"  
  
"Believe it or not she is asleep. She has hung from the ceiling fans, bounced off of dressers, and tried to hack into Titans Tower. She has been a handful"  
  
Laughing, "so in other words she is taking a break in order to wait up on me"  
  
"Basically, that's the way I see it"  
  
"OK. Babs, I'm going to go ahead and change and go out. I hope you don't mind but obviously I have a lot to think about here"  
  
"I know, sweets, I know. Go ahead. I'll keep the home fires burning"  
  
"Thanks. I love you"  
  
"Love you. Bye"  
  
The night was quiet which made it extremely lonely. I don't know how to explain that except that I have so much on my mind. If it was busier, time would pass by like Wally running to France from New York. Its almost as if my city is giving me permission to leave. Blockbuster and Soames are no longer issues here. In fact, my rogues compared to Batman's are almost non- existent now. I don't know how he has kept up the pace that he has but everyone is right. He has slowed down. He actually asked Clark for help. Oh my God! He asked Clark!  
  
Opening a communication to my wife, "Oracle"  
  
"Here, short pants"  
  
"I'm headed to Gotham"  
  
"Be easy on him, Dick"  
  
"How do you know"  
  
"I don't know how many has put two and two together but I knew something was wrong when Superman came in. Tim told me he told you that so I am assuming you did to. If it helps I think he has kept it from Tim"  
  
"Yeah, Babs, I am also going to give him my answer"  
  
"Should I pack us up?"  
  
"Not yet. I love you"  
  
"Love you", and the connection was cut.  
  
I hurried to Gotham cause it was almost dawn by the time I allowed myself to realize what was going on. I decided to come into he cave since he would be there by now. When I walked in, Selina was standing behind Bruce rubbing his back while Alfred was setting a breakfast tray down. They turned and stared at me and lets just say we had a very uncomfortable silence. Finally Bruce did decide to speak.  
  
"Nightwing"  
  
My response was almost as simple, "everyone leave except the stubborn idiot in the chair"  
  
Selina just smiled and purred while Alfred has a Cheshire cat type of grin. Selina came and pecked me on the cheek.  
  
"Go easy on him, Dicky"  
  
"Been talking to my wife again"  
  
Laughing she left while Alfred simply stood between us.  
  
Before I could say anything Alfred began, "I have watched you two go at it more than anyone else in our family. I am proud of the progress you have made and refuse to allow it to go down the provable drain now. I love the both of you and will stand over here till you have had your peace"  
  
"OK, Alfred, you win. But if we have come so far why did he not tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want to and before you go off the handle I should have, Dick. I didn't want your decision to be based on it"  
  
"I still have no idea what you have, Bruce"  
  
"It would seem from all my time as a vigilante that I have put my body through more harm than it is supposed to take. After so many broken bones, your body just decides to not heal anymore. Clark has been helping me on more than one occasion. In fact, Tim would have never known about it but he happened to stumble in here as Clark was leaving. I want you to make the decision because you want to not because you feel you have to. Tim will do it"  
  
"Do you remember when you adopted me? You gave me the paper and told me it was only symbolic but it was the only was you could think of to tell me you love me. OK, I said the word for you but it was love. Do you know why I signed it? I knew I wouldn't be disrespecting my parents and I knew that it was only symbolic for me because in my heart you were my Dad for many years. The reason I actually signed it was because I knew that you, Bruce, needed to see it in writing. You never would have treated me different if I had not of signed it. You would have been highly disappointed though. I have worked all my life for you not to be disappointed me and something so simple as signing a piece of paper for the world to know you are my Dad is no feat for me what so ever. I love you, Bruce. No matter what, I am here for you"  
  
And being Bruce, "So, you have an answer for me then?"  
  
I looked at Alfred and he had that little smile he always had for me when basically I won but Bruce is trying to slide by. I shake my head and smile at Bruce. The scary thing, no, it was scary anymore. The great thing was Bruce was smiling back at me. I head to the monitor and pull the Oracle screen up. My baby girl answered it.  
  
"Hey, Daddy"  
  
"Hey, baby, what are you to"  
  
'I'm helping mom pack. She says we are moving to Gotham"  
At the JLA meeting, Batman addressed the crowd. I knew so much how to be Bruce that I was in the shadows and probably Clark was the only one who knew I was there. I saw Jonn look over my way a split second and thought I felt someone touch my mind so now he knew. I had to allow my self a little smile. This was right. The last time I posed as Batman I still had to be Bruce's Batman. Now, I get to create my own version. I look at Wally and he is so clueless. When Bruce began to explain his retirement, Wally's jaw dropped. This ought to be good  
  
Bruce was finishing up, "I know that I have been harsh at times and very unapproachable. All of you do mean something to me in one form or another and it has been a privilege to serve with you"  
  
Wally spoke up, "Batman, you mentioned a successor. Are you planning on bringing him into the League or is it his choice when he wants and do we know him and.."  
  
"Wally"  
  
I loved scaring Wally like that. Made me feel good. It also caused everyone to look upon me. Where Bruce went back to basics a few years back wearing the gray uniform with only the black bat on the chest, I went to a bit more darker blue with the bat encircled by an oval of yellow. I did use the pocket utility belt opposed to the cylinder belt. I like the pockets better. Wally's face was priceless. It took him a few to recover and almost immediately he knew it was me. The others probably did also but it was only fair I lose the cowl.  
  
Sliding it back, "My name is Dick Grayson. Most of you have either known me as Robin or as Nightwing. From this moment on I am Batman"  
  
Wally simply stood still in shock. Arthur gave his regal approval by nodding his head. Diana smiled sweetly and with approval. Kyle was still in shock as he didn't have a clue. Plas literally had and eye on me and an eye on Bruce. Jonn smiled and mentally said congratulations. Clark stood tall and proud for me.  
  
Bruce, he was the hard one. He still stood there like he always did. Gradually he walked towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He pulled his cowl back and smiled at me. Everyone was kind shocked by it I believe. I was more shocked by what he said than anything. He said words I had never heard him say before and yet had been wanting to hear then all my life.  
  
He said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, here is my son whom I love. Treat him with the respect he deserves", and then he hugged me. Not a big one mind you but still a hug. I guess this is what is meant by coming full circle. You see at this moment I see myself as Batman but I also see myself as a ten year old little boy who just watched his parents die. I see my self as a man in an expensive suit comforted me. I see myself taking an oath to defeat evil wherever it lends it head. I see myself wanting and striving to be Batman when I grew up. I don't know how I will do. I might be greater than Bruce or I might not last tomorrow. You know what? None of that matters anymore. I have come full circle and Dad is with me. I am the son of Bruce Wayne. I am the Batman. 


End file.
